


Tradition

by akacastiel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akacastiel/pseuds/akacastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday nights are always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I typed up quick because of that whole 'Fitzsimmons watches Doctor Who' headcanon everyone has.

They’d found that being flatmates and  best friends at the same time didn’t mean you were going to agree on absolutely everything, the perfect example being how much they argued over what was on the TV.

Not that they had much time to sit down and watch it, since they were either at Uni or work – but Jemma enjoyed curling up on the sofa watching the latest soaps while typing up an essay tuning out Fitz as he complained that the story lines ‘were cliché and unrealistic because hitting someone over the head with a lamp and killing them because you saw them cheating on you would never happen in real life”

Fitz liked either sitting cross legged or sprawling across the whole couch watching action films as Jemma rolled her eyes at the constant sound of gun shots and told him to ‘stop procrastinating and do some work’.

There was one thing they agreed on though: Doctor Who.

It was ritual, Jemma would arrive back from her Saturday job around twenty minutes before it aired – giving her time to get changed and sit on the opposite side of the couch to Fitz and they would watch it together. Every week.

Tonight was the finale, Fitz had been texting Jemma almost every other hour throughout the day reminding her like an excited school boy and when she walked through the door he was already sat cross legged with a huge bowl of popcorn waiting for her. She got changed and sat on the opposite side to him, spreading her legs out across the couch and resting her feet on top of Fitz’s crossed legs, he stared at her for a moment but she was too busy watching the screen.

They barely spoke throughout the show, every so often they glanced at each other but didn’t notice. “Amy’s cute, and Scottish” Fitz commented half way through.

Jemma looked over to him with raised eyebrows. “What?” He defended “ _She is_ ”. Jemma rolled her eyes, and kicked him lightly. “Oh, have a made you jealous?” He asked her, playfully throwing popcorn across the couch at her, she kicked him again and threw the popcorn that landed on her back at him.

Jemma ended up falling asleep in the credits, resting her head on her hands. Fitz looked at her for a few seconds, admiring the way her mouth always curled into a slight smile when she was asleep. Carefully, he lifted her feet up and stood up, careful not to wake her. He grabbed the throw that was draped over the back of the couch and laid it over her, tucking it in so she’d be warm. Then he went into her room, which was extremely neat even though he was positive he’d never seen her actually clean it.

She’d always been the nostalgic type, the top of her draws were lined with framed pictures. Most of them with family, some with her parents and some with her older brothers. There was one of her from her high school leavers party, and another that had been taken on a night out with a group of friends a few months ago – her and Fitz were in the middle, with their arms around each other.

She only had one picture on her bedside table, which was just her and Fitz – taken last winter in town. It was a little after Christmas and she was wearing the hat and scarf set he’d bought her. He had the same photo on his bedside table, except it was the only photo he had in his room. He sat down on the edge of her bed and picked it up, admiring it before remembering what he’d actually come in her room for.

He picked up one of the pillows from her bed and walked back over to the sofa, crouching down and carefully lifted her head up to slip the pillow under. She stared a little, but then relaxed – he moved a few strands of loose hair from her face and smiled.

“She’s not as cute as you though” He whispered. 


End file.
